Family
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Lisbon and Jane have a child, Georgina. How do they get on without the help of their own parents for guidance? Jisbon. VanRigsby.


_**A/N: This fan fic is a produce of the plot bunny "Grandfather Minelli" as provided by PhoenixWytch on Jello-Forever. Beta'd by the amazing, albeit long-suffering (I coerce her into beta-ing. Life sucks for her!) tromana.**_

* * *

"Grandpa!"

I smiled as my daughter ran up and hugged her Grandfather around the legs. He'd only just arrived at our house, and was already being bombarded by the affections of my seven year old daughter. It never took her long.

"Hey, Georgina."

He knelt down and ruffled her hair.

"Does she know that he isn't her real Grandfather?"

I glanced up as Patrick spoke beside me and he slipped an arm around my waist. My parents were deceased by the time I was sixteen, and Patrick's had passed away long before we were even married.

"I have no idea. I think it's sweet. I would have hated not to have any grandparents. They're the ones who buy you the best presents," I grinned, and Patrick chuckled.

"Such as a pony?" he smirked, and I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Behave."

I looked over to Georgina. She was pulling him over to us, holding on to his hand.

"Mommy! Look what Grandpa made me!" She held up a little wooden horse. "Doesn't he look just like Treacle?"

She was referring to her pony, which after much begging we had bought her for her fifth birthday. I was worried about spoiling her rotten, yet Patrick insisted she deserved it.

"Did you say thank you?" Patrick asked, and Georgina smiled.

"Of course I did Daddy!"

She spoke as if she was insulted that she even needed asking. My beautiful daughter had her father's smile, or so they told me. That meant she would be melting the hearts of boys by the time she hit her teens. That could be dangerous; I was already seriously considering locking her away from the world. She had dark hair, like mine, only it was longer, already down to her mid back. And her eyes? Definitely her father's eyes. Bright blue, almost hypnotizing. But she had the energy of Patrick, Cho, Rigsby, Grace and me combined. That was probably her father's fault, too.

There was a knock on the door, and Jane walked away to answer it.

"Thanks, boss," I smiled at Minelli, and he chuckled.

"No problem. And don't call me boss, we're not at work."

I rolled my eyes, and he laughed.

"Lizzi!" I heard Georgina exclaim. Obviously either Grace or Rigsby was here. Elizabeth Rigsby, or Lizzi as she was known to everyone, was Grace and Wayne's eight year old daughter. Georgina and Lizzi were firm friends, even though Georgina was a year younger.

"Where's Grace? Rigsby?" I asked, when Patrick returned.

"Rigsby just asked if we could look after Lizzi. Grace has gone into labor, and he's taking her to the hospital."

Grace was expecting their second child. We already knew it was a boy, and Lizzi was looking forward to being a big sister.

"That's brilliant," I smiled.

In recent years, we have grown significantly closer, and now our team was more like friends rather that just work colleagues. Grace has been there through a lot for me, and for the rest of the team, including Cho's unfortunately messy divorce. When he announced that, Rigsby gaped. The poor man hadn't even realized that Cho was married in the first place.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Georgina tugged on my jacket.

"Yes, honey?" I asked expectantly.

"Can we go riding?" she beamed up at me angelically. I couldn't help but grin in response.

"Of course. Come on and we'll saddle up Treacle and Squire."

I took Lizzi's hand in my right hand and Georgina's hand in my left. We walked to the door, Lizzi and Georgina speaking excitedly, both girls already looking forward to the ride ahead.

"See you b… Minelli, Virgil."

"Of course," Minelli smiled at me. "I'll be going now."

Georgina pulled her hand from mine and ran to hug Minelli. "Bye Grandpa!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: And so, did you enjoy that? Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Hmm. I like Lizzi better than Georgina. Well, I am biased. One of my friends is Lizzi, aha, and I knew a girl called Georgina who hated me… I suck at names.**_

_**Reviews, please?**_


End file.
